The Eastern Air Temple
by nayruu
Summary: OC - As an Air Acolyte, Tao works to restore the artwork of the Air Temples. She holds Air Nomad beliefs dearly and is insulted when a new visitor disrespects them. This quiet, mysterious girl's past is revealed as she both teaches and learns from the intruder. (This is a branch off from my other fic, Legend of Korra: Jingshen.)


**While this does take place in the LoK universe, technology is only slightly more advanced than in ATLA.**

**Tao is an original character I made up for my other fanfic. I just had some ideas about her back story that I wanted to explore.**

******This is a side story from my other fic Legend of Korra: Jingshen. **This particular story takes place some time after Tao returns to the Eastern Air Temple after meeting Korra. 

**I'd love some reviews or input.**

* * *

Tao never took interest in meeting the new Air Acolytes. She kept to herself most of the time and, honestly, liked the peace and quiet. The other disciples, new recruits included, respected her space.

Tao reached for a paint brush behind her, her eyes still focused on the mural ahead. With the brush grasped, her hand paused on the ground as she thought. She squinted, twisting her head in quiet contemplation.

The acolyte winced when something heavy landed briefly on her hand. The man behind her tripped, cursing under his breath. Tao clutched her hand to her chest, turning to the offender.

"Watch it!" the young man demanded rudely, reaching down and tossing her brushes at her. "You have these all over," he spat.

Rubbing her injured hand, Tao silently watched the boy leave, cursing to himself as he walked away. He had a goatee and short, shaggy hair. He had looked tall, but she had been sitting on the ground. Perhaps, he was shorter. In any case, he did not look familiar.

It would be best to avoid him, Tao thought to herself, gathering her scattered tools. Once clean, she took her thinnest brush and went back to restoring the wall. She held the brush tightly between her fingers and winced, dropping it on the floor.

The acolyte switched between fanning her fingers and balling up in her hand into a fist. Either end of the movement hurt. That is not going to do, she thought, gathering her things and heading to the infirmary.

* * *

The glowing water engulfed Tao's hand, healing it. She marveled at how strange it felt. Even though the water was outside her body, it felt as if it was moving under her skin.

"All done," the old woman beamed, leaning back.

Tao bowed low, adding formally, "Thank you, Konane."

The healer laughed, smiling casually. "It's no problem."

Tao rose slowly, catching a glimpse of shaggy hair.

"I'm actually glad you stopped by," Konane announced as the boy walked in. He gruffly dropped a bundle of cloths onto the table, but the older woman ignored him. "I've been meaning to give you something. So it sounds bad, but good thing you hurt your hand."

The young man noticed Tao staring at him and gave her aggravated look.

Konane looked up at the teenagers. "Oh, Tao. Have you met Hotaru?"

The young acolyte bowed politely, quietly greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hotaru."

His body still, Hotaru rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Yeah, real pleasure." Ignoring Tao and turning to the older woman, he questioned brazenly, "Can I go now?"

Konane shook her head, "You just got here. So sit-" She pushed him down into a chair, forcing scissors into one hand and cloth into the other. "-and cut."

Hotaru grumbled, taking a mass of cloth and cutting strips for bandages, while the older woman turned back to Tao.

"I'll be right back with your surprise," she smiled. Her eyes darted hesitantly between the sulking boy and the polite girl. "Why don't you two get to know each other? You're both from the Fire Nation. There should be tons to talk about," Konane reasoned, making her way out.

The teens waited in silence as the healer left. Hotaru looked over Tao disapprovingly. "You're from the Fire Nation?" he asked snidely.

The young Acolyte bowed her head in answer, eliciting a scoff from the boy. He began to roughly tear at the cloth, cutting it in uneven, jagged pieces. Her grey eyes looked over his work. Perhaps he thought he was doing a poor job to spite Konane, but, in truth, the rough ends would only better fasten to each other.

Tao watched Hotaru's sour expression as he hastily went through the material. People from the Fire Nation typically knew little about healing or binding wounds. Only doctors cared to study such things, she thought, bringing her father to mind.

She had spent nearly every day of her childhood by his side. Tao had loved to watch her father work. Some days, she helped him pick medicinal herbs and blend them. His voice was always kind and his eyes always shining. The acolyte had never cared to make friends her own age. Her father liked to say she was an old soul and Tao reasoned that that must have been why the other children didn't like her. She felt a dull ache in her chest when she thought that he had been her best and only friend.

"Do you want to help or something?" Hotaru asked, irritated by her silence. Tao only stood there, expressionless beyond shaking her head no. "Freak," he muttered to himself.

Konane returned, sighing from her frantic search. "Okay, here you go."

Tao bowed her head, accepting the small box. Opening it, she found a small beaded necklace inside.

"I bought these for some of the girls here, but I never gave you yours," the healer explained. "They're made to look like the prayer beads the monks wore."

This necklace is far shorter than an actual Air Nomad's would have been, the young acolyte critiqued. The beads were an extravagant, yellow jade, instead of simple wood. And while it was beautiful, it was not to her liking.

Tao delicately placed the necklace back in the case, bowing low, "Thank you."

Hotaru snorted, snipping away at the cloth. "Ha, she hates it."

The young woman's eyes widened momentarily. "It is a very thoughtful gift. I…"

Konane glared at the young man before turning and waving her hand dismissively. "It's alright if you don't like it, honey. I just didn't want you be left out."

Tao bowed low again, offering the box back. "I am sorry. I do not like this necklace," she said guiltily to the floor.

The healer accepted the box and patted Tao's shoulder, smiling, "It's fine, Tao." Konane sighed, shooing her away. "Now, you go back to work."

The young acolyte nodded happily before leaving.

"You guys are all weird here," Hotaru griped. The older woman smacked him on the back of the head with the box. "Ow…"


End file.
